Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to configurable access stratum (AS) security.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In some examples, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as UEs. In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network, a set of one or more base stations may define an eNodeB (eNB). In other examples (e.g., in a next generation or 5G network), a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of network access devices in communication with associated network access device controllers (e.g., access node controllers (ANCs)), where a set of one or more network access devices, in communication with a network access device controller, may define a network node. A base station or network access device may communicate with a set of UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station or network access device to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station or network access device).
Due to the nature of some next generation or 5G networks, in which traffic to and from a plurality of network access devices is routed through a single network access device controller, a performance bottleneck may arise at the network access device controller.